


The mystery solved

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Madancy, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh enjoys reading fan fiction :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mystery solved

**Author's Note:**

> so as we now know, Hugh likes fics and apparently he sends them to Mads (the ones with porn?)  
> and i couldn't help but think what he does when he reads them xD  
> SORRY   
> this work is just a piece of my imagination, the events didn't take place (or did they?) blah blah blah  
> also - i ship Madancy as they are two beautiful friends BUT i don't want them to divorce their equally beautiful wives and abandon their families (just so we're clear)

It became a habit of his. Whenever he has a few spare minutes, he turns on his phone, connects to the Wi-Fi and types in the familiar words into the browser. AO3. He bookmarked a few stories already but he still looks for new. He’s curious what next the Fannibals managed to invent.

Bryan was the one who showed him a nice story and then he ‘accidently’ clicked on a _Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter_ link, which took him to all the stories written about the characters.

He started with one, then he saw a title that was from a song he liked, then a title that was a quote from the show, and so on and so forth. It became dangerous as he read more fan fiction than the scripts and once they couldn’t shoot because he was constantly forgetting his lines.

“Everything okay?” Mads asked.

“Yeah, yes. We just shoot in a hurry and Bryan sends the scripts fairly late so there’s not enough time to learn the lines.”

“We could learn them together.” Mads said with a wink and, oh so familiar, friendly smile.

Once when they were tired and after a second bottle of beer, Hugh felt warmth spreading over him and a strange sense of confidence. They looked for funny videos on the Internet and laughed at the cat jumping to the song “Sail” that Hugh likes. Quite on accident, he clicked on a bookmark on his laptop that presented them to one of Hugh’s favourite stories. Mads frowned at first, afraid he did something wrong but then Hugh started talking about how actually lovely those stories are (and how kinky). Mads is no prude and he’s heard enough about the website to finally check it out.

That night they ended up reading three short stories (mainly porn) and one longer story. Mads fell asleep on Hugh’s bed and Hugh didn’t want to wake him; the sight was too cute and the man was exhausted.

Then, they started sharing the stories. Whenever they had a break between shootings and if their managers left them alone for a moment, they would read the short fics.

“Apparently,” Mads tends to say “I’m quite good in bed.”

Hugh only laughs at the implication.

There are some terms he still didn’t figure out but there are also a few that he searches quite frequently. He even found out about pairings from his and Mads’ other movies.

“They call it Spacedogs or something.” Hugh explained and Mads almost choked on his cigarette as he tried to imagine Nigel and Adam living together (and probably fucking).

At some point, Hugh even entered the tag _Madancy_ and, to his amusement, he found a nice collection of stories and fanarts. He was slightly reluctant to send _this_ kind of fan support to Mads so he kept a secret reading the RPFs.

With the new stories and more interesting positions, Hugh found himself reading a fic about Hannibal manipulating Will which resulted in hot kinky sex.

Hugh was lying on his bed, phone in hand, as he was about to call Mads so that they would rehearse the lines together, when an email notified him there was an update of his favourite fic. He looked at the clock and figured he had still a few minutes to spare so he started reading.

Not entirely consciously, his cheeks became flushed as he got to the part when Hannibal demanded a blowjob from Will. Then it only got worse. Hugh closed his eyes for a moment, put down his phone and waited. His pants became slightly too tight as the story turned him on. After a minute he continued reading but moved one hand to undo a button in his shirt; it was getting uncomfortably hot in the room.

Then he slid the page down and licked his lips. He knew how the story would end, they all end up the same way, but he needed to get there. He needed to read how Will would scream Hannibal’s name and how the psychiatrist would come deep inside him.

Hugh’s hand moved down to his pants and unzipped it because it was difficult to keep his member confined in the tight space. He was splendidly hard now and demanded release. Hugh kept reading and at the same time he stroked himself through the fabric of his boxers. His cheeks were crimson and his eyes heavy. He bit his lower lip when ‘Hannibal had his finger up Will’s ass’. The curiosity gets over him sometimes but it still needs to come to that day when he will finally try that.

His hand dove into his briefs and touched his cock, skin on skin, burning like fire. He teased the slit and felt how wet he was getting. A soft quiet moan escaped his lips which he parted in a brief moment of blissful stimulation and then the text on the screen blurred slightly. It was getting more and more difficult to read as he was getting close to release but he went on to the paragraph when ‘Hannibal opened Will raw and finally pushed inside’.

Hugh’s hand moved up and down, playing a dangerous game of ‘coming before Mads will’ and he heard himself pant loudly, his breathing shallow and erratic. His mind recreated the images from the fiction and finally he dropped the phone on the bed beside him, it was no use to keep holding it.

With one hand still stroking, reaching the highest speed, he started caressing his collarbone with the other.

It would be unethical and inappropriate to imagine Mads doing this to him so he imagined Hannibal. He imagined Lecter in one of his expensive suits and with his usual composure to lean in the chair next to the bed, watching him and telling what to do next.

Finally, Hugh’s cock shot his load in his hand and on his belly. Fuck.

He lay there for a few more minutes, eyes closed, head thrown back onto the pillow. He waited till his breathing would stabilize and only then did he stand up to clean himself.

As he went out of the shower and managed to put on only a fresh pair of briefs, he heard knocking.

It might have been brave or simply stupid to open the door just like that but he did.

The second Mads caught a glimpse of Hugh’s mostly naked body, he chuckled and asked if this was the right time.

“We agreed you’d come to my room fifteen minutes ago and then you didn’t answer your phone so I got a little curious, um, nervous.” Mikkelsen explained with a smirk.

“Oh, sorry. I was taking a shower so I didn’t hear. Please, come in. We can rehearse here.”

Hugh approached the wardrobe to put some clothes on but there was the unmistakeable blush on his face that betrayed him. Always.


End file.
